User blog:RM97/Raiser Of Gales Calc
Introduction So in the second novel of Vampire Hunter D aka "Raiser Of Gales", D was hit by an attack that not only sent him flying headfirst into a wall, but the energy of the attack was able to destroy hundreds of tons of rock in the walls and ceiling. D survived easily without a scratch ofc but it gives him an impressive durability feat in the early novels which also translates to AP since he can physically contend with opponents who can physically hurt and injure him. Here is the feat in question: Assumptions 1) A thing to be noted here is that the feat occurs inside a Noble mansion. One of the key aspects of the Nobility was that they were completely aristrocratic and elegant in their lifestyles while using the most technologically advanced weaponary systems to solidify their fortresses as well as building their mansions and manors with the most durable materials. This is not only just for show their elegance and aristrocracy, but also to protect themselves from humans as well as ensure that the buildings the test of time and would be able to survive and accompany their immortal life. Due to the fact that the mansion was implied in the novel to be at least several hundred (possibly thousand) years old, it is safe to assume that the material used for the construction of the mansion was not cement, but rather Granite. It is even supported in here that Granite can be used to make ageless and durable constructions and add to the fact that the novels take place in 12,090 AD where Nobles ruled for over 10,000 years with an Iron-Fist, it is very much plausable that the Nobility manors are made up of something hard and durable as Granite instead of Cement. 2) Since the quote specifically states '''hundreds of tons of rock' aka plural, we can assume that it destroyed 200 tons of rocks (A low end just to be on the safe side). 3) Fragmentation value would be used since the rocks were destroyed into rubbles which blocked the front door (As evident from the Quote). Variables and Calculation Weight of Granite per cubic centimeter = 2.691 grams as per this site Total volume of Granite in 200 tons = 200,000,000 grams/2.691 = 74,321,813.452 Cubic Cm Fragmentation of Granite = 103.42 Joules/CC as per this site Total Energy Required = 103.42 Joules/CC x 74,321,813.452 CC = 7,686,361,947.23 Joules = 7.686 X 10^9 Joules approx = Building+ level Conclusion D can tank Building+ lvl attacks which is fairly consistent with how nobles are potrayed as beings that can destroy large structures and uproot enormous trees and are considered to be top of the hierarchy in the Post-Apoc World of the Frontier in VHD that contains various gigantic vicious beasts and demons that are a massive threat to humanity. As for who scales to this, mostly everyone relevant who has been able to hurt or fight with D toe-to-toe up to Volume 6 would scale. Furthermore, even Volume 1 charas like Count Magnus Lee and Larmica Lee would scale since this story takes place in the same year of 12,090 AD. Category:Blog posts Category:Vampire Hunter D